Of Tadpoles and Frogs
by Mable
Summary: Nine decides to approach One, who has gone into a depression after the Machine's defeat, and oddly enough the conversation eventually turns to the odd creatures swimming in the bottom of a nearby fountain, and their own self study. Oneshot


**Mable: Because my other entry passed the word count I decided that I needed to write a new entry in its place, but then missed the time to enter it by about five or six minutes. -.- Next time I'm not entering a contest the last week of said contest. Or, better yet, not entering one at all. Everything else ended up pushed back, which is unfortunate, because I'm trying to get a new fic out and two requests that I want to do. I think I should probably just focus on my work. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Of Tadpoles and Frogs**_

Nine was not sure whether the rain had done all of this or not, but it seemed possible. The recent sprouting of fauna such as new grass and flowers, the considerably clearer air, and the simple feeling that the world was alive was a testament to how the drops upon the Earth had changed it for the better. That did not exactly mean that everything was fixed and there were still Beasts that appeared at times, but it was much more pleasant to live in. That was not the greatest thing that the rain had given them, though. Not at all.

Nothing, no blade of grass or tiny flower, could give Nine that same overwhelming joy as when the others slowly sprang to life once again. Most of them had damaged bodies and it was still unknown why the rain returned their souls, but less than a day after they had moved on to something greater they appeared alive once again. The others did not remember anything past their souls being taken by the Machine and Nine honestly thought that it was better that way.

Recovery had been a long process. Especially for Two who was still on temporary crutches until his new legs became strong enough to support themselves. Nine could see him on the edge of the fountain that they had found out in an abandoned plaza in Luxembourg. He stared in eagerly at the sights beneath him in the water as Five kept an arm around him to help stabilize him. Five was, naturally, a bit overprotective of Two because he was injured, but had surprisingly managed to recover wonderfully himself.

It was expected that Five was tenderhearted enough that the Incident would scar him for life. Instead it seemed that he had a new lease on life. Slightly more outgoing and constantly wanting to work on a new project, Five had managed to pull through, and he wasn't the only one. With no 'Source' to obsessively draw or the looming Machine in his nightmares, Six had begun to get more sleep, and had somewhat managed to reach a comfortable position of stability. He still enjoyed drawing over everything else but now became a bit more engaged in activities the others were participating in.

Eight was just Eight. He had eased a bit, but Nine somewhat suspected that Eight's cold front had been brought on more by the situation than anything. When he wasn't on guard Eight managed to be social and only occasionally taunted or tripped up the others for fun. He sparred with Seven every evening from what Nine knew and the two were as close as a brother and a sister would be. Seven herself seemed more than happy to be living with the other Stitchpunks again and even the twins were more playful.

That did not mean that every Stitchpunk made it through the Incident without some sort of scarring. There was still One, who not only had failed to get over the Machine's attack but had turned into an unknown Stitchpunk, one who stayed in a constant state of quietness and barely engaged the others. Nine noticed this yet again as he looked back to him. All of the others were standing around the fountain to peer in at the green, almost slime like substance that now floated in it while One merely stayed some ways away sitting to himself.

Nine's current issue was the war he was mentally fighting with himself; whether or not to approach One. Before now Eight was usually beside him and this was the first opportunity when One was completely alone to speak to. That didn't necessarily mean that Nine was jumping to try and consult One on his personality transformation. Unlike the others, Nine could not simply forget what had happened, what One had said and done. The only reason that he worried about One at all anymore was because of the sacrifice.

As much as One had done wrong as Leader, he had still willingly thrown himself before Nine and took the fall for him, and even with the confession that he sent Two to his possible death Nine could not help but feel somewhat indebted to the one who used to be their Leader, now reduced to a mere shell of his former self. A war waged on in Nine's head as he batted back and forth why or why not to approach One. He stared at the ground so hopelessly, looking solemn, and Nine wondered if he actually felt guilty for everything that had happened.

With that, Nine finally made up his mind and started to walk in One's direction. Slanted optics acknowledged him and yet the older said and did nothing. Nine forced a smile and a kindly greeting with it, "Hey, One, what are you doing over here?" One's answer was a somewhat greeting of him just saying, "Nine." with a nod and ignoring the question all together. Nine decided to sit down beside him on the cracked brick that the older male was using as a seat. One seemed to acknowledge him to a degree, but was not questioning him being there.

"It's a nice day." Nine remarked, "Glad to see some sun after all the clouds and cold." He pointed out and One gruffly remarked, "It is November. Don't expect the sun for long, it will begin to get much colder." Nine wasn't too aware of seasons yet and the other's warning took him off guard, but excited him at the same time. "Is this the time of year that it snows?" He had been informed about snow from the twins after reading about it in a book and becoming confused. The older nodded briefly before staring ahead.

A brief period of quietness overtook the two of them before One was actually the one to engage Nine, "What are they looking at in there?" The zippered one could have easily said green slime, but instead decided to answer with, "I don't know. I didn't get a chance to look." He suspected that if One was curious enough that he would go over himself and peer into the water. As expected, the Leader did eventually do so, but took quite some time before he was willing to stand up and do it.

He folded his hands behind his back as he wandered over at a defeated pace. His stature was beaten down, his back was hunched, and Nine noted it as yet another trademark of the 'new' One. The Leader did at least make the effort to be interested and climbed onto the edge of the fountain before peering into the water. Nine loyally followed and climbed onto it as well, noticing that One's optics were on him the entire time. He gave a small smile in response before standing fully and staring down into the water.

That's when his optics widened at seeing something skidding through the water. A dark figure that was smaller than any Stitchpunk or Beast and Nine gasped, "Did you see that?" He looked around before noticing another one darting by as well, "There's something in the water! Look at them!" He pointed at the closer one that had yet to hide under the green slime once again. He kneeled down by the water's side and stared in awe. These creatures were so strange, wiggling and swimming through the shallow water with small tails that tapered into their bodies, and odd still they were not made of metal.

One raised his brows and peered in before explaining, "Those are tadpoles. In some time they will sprout legs and rise from the water as frogs." This caught Nine's interest and he looked over his shoulder towards the older, "What are frogs?" The thought of a creature that grew legs astounded him as well, "And they _grow_ legs? How?" Of course, One was much less enthusiastic and surprised by the sight, "They are organic creatures so they can grow and frogs," He shivered a bit at the thought, "Filthy, mostly, and make quite a lot of noise from what I have learned."

Surprisingly the tone caused the younger to actually smile. One was sounding normal in contrast to his new demeanor. As such, he decided to continue the conversation, "How did they get here?" The Leader spoke as though he knew exactly what had occurred, "A frog must have somehow survived, even with its limited intelligence and mobility, and laid its offspring in this fountain. Appropriate enough." Suddenly he kneeled beside Nine out of nowhere, moving a bit slowly to do so though, and the zippered male was shocked when the Leader rested a hand on his shoulder, "That green in the water? That is called algae. It is a kind of plant growth."

The burlap one blinked a bit before staring into the water once again. He then started to reach down before the older stopped his hand in its track. "Don't. It is not pleasant and not sanitary. Let us just agree that it looks as though it feels." Then he pulled back and stared into the water, "They are eating it to survive, to grow, and the algae itself will continue to thrive in the water." Nine stared in the water as well with wide optics of interest. One glanced to him and noticed the look on his face, his own passing with an almost wistful look.

"Nine, you were a tadpole." One suddenly pointed out and Nine's optics slowly rose from the water, blinked at the comparison, and then turned to the Leader. "So I'm… Dirty?" The Leader explained, "Yes, but that is not why you were a tadpole." He adjusted his legs which were protesting from his crouched position. "When you and I met you were a mere adolescent, just managing to secure your legs on land, stumbling about unsure and unknowing. Feeding off of your environment; it was not pleasant, but you survived."

Nine had a feeling that the Leader was insulting him, but didn't stop him. "I was, and am, still a Frog. A fully grown creature that knows now how to hop about on land freely. I am not held back by anything." Then the slanted optics cast into the water while slightly changing. If Nine didn't know better, he would say that One was sad. "You were a tadpole and I a frog, yet we both made the same mistake. Which of us is at fault? The new tadpole, just barely able to walk on his own, or the frog who has known how to walk for years? Who is the one who should have known better?"

Then Nine knew his earlier suspicions were correct; unbelievably, One was feeling guilty about his actions during the Incident. Mere guilt couldn't erase the past, but Nine had his answer for One, "I'm a frog now. Now we're both frogs and that mistake is over. It's not wrong of us to move on, we have to, for the others. For the next tadpoles." One's head shot upwards in suspicion, "Who? Who's having 'tadpoles'?" He suddenly demanded like Nine had just suggested that one of the others were carrying young.

Nine quickly caught this and actually laughed at the other's outburst. One was apparently offended, "You are wrong. You are _still _a tadpole." This only seemed to make Nine laugh harder and the Leader shook his head before glancing towards the others who were slowly, but surely, wandering out of the plaza. "They are leaving us." He pointed out and Nine stood, "We should probably go after them then. We can use the legs we grew." One somewhat scowled at the comment before scowling at his legs, "Nine," He caved, "Be a good lad and assist me."

Nine raised a brow before taking the older's hand and helping him stand once again. The older let out a low growl at the protest of his limbs, mentally noting that he needed to start moving them more, and Nine spoke, "Maybe you haven't grown them all the way." The Leader gave him a small, passive look of annoyance as the two climbed down from the fountain. Nine clearly noticed that One put a hand on his shoulder though, like they were actually close now, and maybe they could be. This could be the start of something new and Nine was more than glad to give it a try.

_**END**_

* * *

**Mable: Because I wanted to get my feet wet writing One and Nine together again. Unfortunately, One got a little belligerent once he learned that there were tadpoles on the way. XD I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
